<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Stick it to the Man by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349355">[podfic] Stick it to the Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Family Vacation, Fix-It, Gen, Podfic, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Leia kicks ass as a mom. She has the Force. Her son has nightmares and an unhealthy obsession with all things Imperial and Dark Side. She has a Bad Feeling about that. Han agrees: it's time for a Family Vacation.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winter Podfic Treats 20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Stick it to the Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts">analise010</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874187">Stick it to the Man</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout">holdouttrout</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="userstuff"><p><strong>Coverartist: </strong>  <a href="http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/"><b>reena_jenkins</b> </a><br/>
<b></b><b></b></p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Fix-It, Crack, Road Trips, Family Vacation</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:07:14</p><p><b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/(SW)%20_Stick%20it%20to%20the%20Man_.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>